Stone (type)
The Stone type (Japanese: 石タイプ Ishi taipu) is one of the thirty one types. The color that represents this type is |Grey}}. Battle properties Type Effectiveness Explanations }}} Martial arts are often used to break hard objects like bricks. Rocks are more commonly used in martial arts strength training. }}} Magic has control over rocks. }}} Earthquakes break rocks. }}} & }}} Erosion. }}} A nod to the Chinese elements where Wood beats Earth by breaking up the rocks via roots }}} It's the ultimate type thus can beat this type easy. }}} Some animals can break rocks after some struggling. }}} It's hard for toxins to seep through rock, and poison stingers have a hard time piercing it. It is not immune because Poison can still seep through pores in the rock. }}} Rocks don't really burn unless in extreme conditions. }}} A rock would only break under very crushing weights. }}} A regular person cannot break a rock even slightly without martial arts, or being heavier then the rock enough for it to break, or by using something that is not connected to them. }}} Flying animals can't break rocks without gravity. }}} Crystals too fragile to even cause so much as a scratch on a rock. }}} Ice can't hurt rocks at all. }}} Sound does nothing to rocks. }}} A rock monster would only be healed by more rocks. }}} Referencing the saying of "killing two birds with one stone". Birds have hollow bones, so hitting them with something hard can break their bones. }}} & }}} Stones can shatter ice/crystals easily. }}} Rocks snuff out fires when on top of them with even lava being put out by rocks if the rock is large and heavy enough. }}} Someone buried under a pile of rocks, or are petrified dampens sound to the point of silence. }}} Rocks crush bugs easily. }}} Martial artists in films tend to smash rocks midair often before it can hit them. }}} Magic can control rocks to prevent from being hit by it. }}} Rocks can't do much to dirt. }}} Rocks can only slightly dent stronger metals. }}} Normal sized trees aren't hurt that much when a rock is thrown at it. }}} Rocks are weightless in space thus not able to hurt anyone. }}} Rocks can't hurt clouds of the wind. }}} Reference to the verse from Matthew 17:20 "For truly I tell you, if you have faith the size of a mustard seed, you will tell this mountain, 'Move from here to there,' and it will move. Nothing will be impossible for you". }}} A rock monster would only be healed by more rocks. }}} It's the ultimate type thus gets healed by this type. Characteristics |} |} Defense TBA Offense TBA Ozogenki Pure Stone-type Ozogenki |} Half Stone-type Ozogenki Primary Stone-type Ozogenki |} Secondary Stone-type Ozogenki |} Third Stone-type Ozogenki Primary Stone-type Ozogenki |} Secondary Stone-type Ozogenki |} Tertiary Stone-type Ozogenki |} Fourth Stone-type Ozogenki Primary Stone-type Ozogenki |} Secondary Stone-type Ozogenki |} Tertiary Stone-type Ozogenki Quaternary Stone-type Ozogenki Fifth Stone-type Ozogenki |}